Over the years various tools have been devised to increase the amount of torque exerted on an object. By way of example, various line wrenches, box wrenches, ratchet drives, adjustable wrenches, pipe wrenches, and locking hand tools are all utilized in particular varying situations where applying a torque to an object is desired. Typically, these hand tools include a specialized head connected to one or more handles. The handle has a length that limits the amount of torque that may be applied with the tool. From time to time it is desirable to be able to increase the amount of applied torque without changing out the tool having a different handle length.
Various adapters have been devised to couple to the hand tool that, in combination, provide the ability to exert an increased torque applied with the tool. Often times the size and shape of these adapters limits the ability to utilize the adapter with a wide variety of hand tools. A single tool handle extension capable of coupling to multiple function hand tools is expected to reduce cost and increase efficiency.